Power Play
by BlueMary J. Royard
Summary: When Eddie finds himself in the position of dominating Ozymandias without having to fear the consequences, he can't believe his luck. It's a pity that Ozy's idea of submission is much different than his. [Eddie/Adrian, slash]
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, Rough sex, Not Sane, Safe and Consensual, Dubious consent, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language (Eddie is one of the protagonists, so...)._

_I'm not a native language and this is not betaed, so, please, forgive my mistakes. I hope it's readable enought, though. Thank you for everyone who'll pass here, hope you'll enjoy your reading._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When he enters the office, Adrian doesn't even lift his eyes from the documents that cover most part of his desk.

"Why are you here, Blake?"

Eddie grins around the cigar he has already in his mouth. It still has to be lightened, but he likes to taste it anyway.

"You dare to talk to me like that, brat?"

His right hand is on his side, with his fingers pressed against the belt. They both know that Adrian has noticed his movement from the corner of his eye, even if he hasn't reacted to it, as he surely knows Eddie's carrying a gun, hidden beneath his clothes.

"I am working."

"And you think I give a damn?"

Only then, Adrian lifts his gaze and gives him a fleeting glance.

"No one is keeping you here."

With a snort, Eddie lets himself falling down on an armchair in an indecorous heap, legs open and grin still in place.

"I do the fuck I want."

He waits for the pansy boy to finish his work in a frustrating silence, but he knows he'll make him pay for everything and the mere thought is enough to send a pleasant shiver down to his spine. It takes almost a half hour before Ozy's assistant with high heels shoes and frigid behavior comes to greet Adrian and then, after a glance full of distaste at his address, leaves the tower. Eddie counts five whole seconds before standing up.

"It seems you're all alone now, kid."

He spins the cigar between his lips, then he takes it out to widen his grin in a threatening smile, which makes his expression dangerous even without the Comedian mask.

After collecting his documents in an organized stack, Adrian stands up too. He sends a last glance to his desk, then he tries to reach the door, but Eddie is ready to block his path.

"Step aside, Blake."

It's an educate, emotionless request, but Ozy's body is tense, which is a sign of nervousness, stress or anticipation, in the testament that he's less detached than he would want Eddie to know.

"No, I'm not gonna to." Eddie lightens his cigar, inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke in his face. "And now, get down on your knees."


	2. Chapter 2

Here it comes the second part of his three-chapters story, with finally some smut. I'm not a native speaker and this is unbetaed, but I hope it won't be too awkward and will still be readable.

* * *

"Get down on your knees."

There's one minute full of tension, because the one who is looking at him is the self-confident businessman that owns half New York, the implacable billionaire who has never lowered his eyes in front of anyone and Ozymandias is still weighing him up like he would do to an enemy.

Then, Adrian graciously slides down on his knees, without deflecting his gaze. Even from his position of evident submission, he doesn't show any emotions at all, no humiliation, no desire. For Eddie is enough, though, because it means that for that night he can play. For that night, the little fag is all his.

"Hands behind your back," he orders, before locking the door.

When his eyes returns to Adrian, he notices without surprise that he has been obeyed.

"Did you enjoy making me wait, before?"

He takes a drag of the cigar while approaching him again.

During the waiting he has imagined all the different things he could do to his bitch, and now, looking at the golden prince of New York kneeling at his feet, he has already a half erection that makes him unbuckling his belt with a sigh of relief.

Still, even in that position, the brat follows his movements with detached eyes.

"I was working. You know the rules."

Eddie almost doesn't let him finish the sentence. In a swift movement, he grabs Adrian by the hair, ruining the composure of his golden strands, and forces him to throw his head back with a harsh tug.

"I don't give a fuck. You are mine and you must obey."

Adrian tightens his lips.

He could struggle, try to hit him or fight his grip, but he doesn't, and that makes Eddie widen his grin – and sometimes the fag fights him, he challenges him, he rebels, and in the end Eddie wins anyway because he knows what that bitch needs. Having Ozy ready to obey, even with that frigid attitude, drives him crazy; it's inebriating, like the best bottle of his favorite scotch, and he knows he's the only one who gets to see Ozymandias kneeling and submissive, who gets to own him completely.

If he wasn't too busy smirking at him, he would remark that the situation is another joke, since no one would ever believe that an arrogant self-righteous dick like Adrian Veidt would choose to give that kind of power over himself to him.

Ozy doesn't react neither with actions nor with words, but his eyes become even colder than before.

Eddie bursts into laughter. He takes one more drag of the cigar, before letting it fall to the immaculate floor, where he crushes it with his foot. The brat can pretend to be impassible all he wants, but Eddie knows how to break through his defenses.

His leather pants have become too tight by now, so he unzips them and pulls them down together with his boxers, revealing his cock. He takes it in hand and brings it closer to Adrian's lips, until they almost touch, but instead of fucking his mouth like he enjoyed doing on other occasions, he searches for his eyes.

"You know what you have to do."

Ozy glares at him with an emotion that in another man's eyes would have been clear hatred; in his eyes, always so cold and detached, it resembles a silent contempt. A few seconds pass and Eddie feels the urge to punish the brat, before he finally starts moving, breaking the severe line of his lips to take his cock in his mouth.

For Eddie, it's a burning pleasure.

He lets go of Ozy's hair only to keep the hand on his nape.

The hot, delicious sensation of the brat's mouth makes him moan and he has to force himself to stay still. He's already panting, but it's the knowledge that Ozy is doing it willingly that makes everything so satisfying.

From below, Adrian's blue eyes are glaring daggers at him, however the brat doesn't pull away even if the hand on his nape isn't holding him still; his mouth is hot and wet and perfect, and Eddie moans again. He knows that, for Ozy, it is easier when he forces him and uses his strength to make him obey, but he doesn't want to make it easy for him.

He lets him do all the work, without guiding him, enjoying his humiliation, but Adrian doesn't seem like he's going to give him what he really wants. He's rebelling in the only way he can without a clear disobedience, licking slowly his erection without sucking it, teasing him and giving him nothing.

When his tongue passes on the tip of his cock and he sucks softly, Eddie whimpers. He's sure that the blonde bitch is doing it on purpose.

Giving up, he grabs his hair and shoves his forward, forcing him to a faster rhythm, and finally Ozy begins cooperating.

Eddie keeps his hand heavy on his nape, fucking his burning hot mouth without giving him the slightest control, basking in the sensation of the moist warm that surrounds his cock.

"Yes, that's it", he exhales, a sound between a moan and a growl. He's already close and is half tempted to come into his mouth instead of fucking him.

They're both alluring choices, but the night is young and he has all the time in the world to do everything he wants with his bitch.

He abruptly shoves him forward, forcing Ozy to deepthroat him. For a moment, he feels like he's in heaven, he feels the brat's throat convulsing around his cock, he feels his body tensing, trying in vain to breathe, he feels like he owns his life.

It costs everything he has to pull away and give Adrian some room to breathe.

"During all these hours, during this whole day of work," he murmurs, with a rough voice that doesn't hide how close he is to come. "You've desperately wanted this, haven't you?".

Adrian tenses, showing a glimpse of anger in his eyes, and Eddie is ready to react, but there's no rebellion.

With a chuckle, he starts fucking his mouth again, roughly, sliding down to his throat until he feels him gagging and staying still for a couple of seconds before pulling back and then forcing him to take his whole cock again.

He keeps his eyes focused on Adrian's flushed face and still Ozy keeps sucking his cock without rebelling, not even when he's struggling to get some air between his thrusts. He's still keeping his hands behind his back like he was told.

He's not always so inclined to obey, but Eddie doesn't know if he prefers having a submissive Ozy or a rebel one, so that he can have some pretexts to punish him.

"If only the people could see you now", he tells him, moaning when he thrusts inside his mouth again. "The great Ozymandias, sucking me off like an obedient little slut".

This time, the brat actually tries to pull back, together with a muffled sound of protest, but Eddie doesn't allow him that.

He thrusts one last time and then he keeps him still against his groin while he comes down to his throat with a rough moan and his eyes closed.

He allows himself a few seconds of pure bliss, before forcing himself to pulls away, panting and with pleasure still singing in his nerves. Even after all these times he subjugated Ozy, he still doesn't trust him and doesn't like to be with his guard down for more time than it's necessary, like part of him had the suspect that one day his little bitch will truly rebel and take vengeance overturning the situation and their roles.

Now it's not that day, Eddie understands it immediately as soon as he put Adrian into focus again.

The brat is gorgeous, now that he has ruined his perfect appearance: his blond hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are half open and swollen, wet with saliva. After all this time, he still hasn't abandon the position he was ordered to assume and is still on his knees, with his hands behind his back.

He would be the perfect picture of a submissive kid, if only there hadn't been his gaze to show Eddie that he still hasn't tamed him: Ozy's blue eyes are burning with anger and with a need he knows well, two shades of ice that pierce and burn at the same time.

Eddie laughs in his face while redressing himself, leaving the fly of his pants and his belt open.

"You should do this all day, instead of using your mouth to blabber some kind of bullshit like you always do."

Adrian's already hostile gaze becomes icy cold.

"If you came here only to talk and express such nonsense, you can return to your home even now."

Eddie reacts immediately: in the blink of an eye he grabs the blonde bitch through his collar and forces him to stand.

"Remember your place, brat, or you won't be able to sit straight for a week."

One day he's going to do it, curios to see what Ozy's reaction will be. It's not the first time he thinks of marking his perfect white skin with his own belt, covering it with red, angry stripes, where he would later dig his nails while fucking him roughly until he makes him scream.

Even now that he's not aroused, the thought is enough to tempt him and he wonders if that would be be the time when Adrian truly rebels and everything will end.

The fag doesn't reply, but Eddie knows it's not the fear that keeps him silent – if Ozy was scared he would never give the control to someone like him. Instead, Adrian shows again that indifferent, bored expression that has always pissed him off.

He lets go of his shirt, going down to open his pants, ripping off the button in the process.

"You can show me your frigid face of a pansy boy who thinks is better than me as much as you want, Ozy". He begins stroking his cock through his underwear, without bothering being gentle. "But I know you're only a horny little bitch who wants to be fucked raw."

Ozy bits his lip to suppress a moan, but Eddie can feel his slender body tensing and almost searching for more of his touch, before stopping himself.

"I've already told you, Blake. You're my tool, nothing more."

Adrian has spoken with a slightly muffled but firm voice, and Eddie would like to know how the hell the little bitch has managed to sound the usual snobbish bastard when he's so aroused. He grabs his erection, tightening his grip until a hiss escapes from Adrian's lips.

"Remember who I am to you, Ozy."

Adrian still has his hands behind his back, but he wants to avoid any surprises and to make him feel powerless, so he blocks his wrists with his free hand.

"Who am I?", he repeats.

Adrian tenses in his grip like he has just turned into stone and the threat in his blue eyes is so clear that Eddie can't suppress a grin.

He strengthens his grip on the brat's erection.

"So, Ozy?"

This time, Adrian challenges him for only a few seconds before he hardens his jaw.

"My Master", he finally exhales, managing to make the word sound like an offense.

Eddie doesn't care, what matters is that the blonde bitch has said it. He grins at him, feeling the first glimpse of arousing.

"Good boy". He rewards him loosening his grip so that he can begins teasing Ozy's erection from under his underwear with long, slow strokes that are too light to give Adrian the friction he wants.

It's still too early for Eddie to be hard again, but feeling the brat fighting to keep still and to not show how much he likes his touch gives him a great deal of satisfaction.

"You want me, don't you, Ozy?"

Even with a panting breath and a leaking erection, the bitch somehow manages to look at him like they were simply talking about work.

"Just like you want me, Blake."

Eddie shoves him away, hard enough to make him stumble.

"Strip."

Sooner or later, he's going to teach him his place, literally whipping his tendency of having the last word out of his system, but for the moment, it's enough for Eddie to have the total control over him and his pleasure.

He stares at him while Adrian takes his tie and shirts off and carefully folds them, before he runs out of patience.

"I didn't ask for a goddam striptease. Get moving, if you're not naked in a dozen seconds you're gonna regret it."

The only answer he receives is an annoyed glance, but Ozy's pants, slip and socks disappear faster and, in a few seconds, the brat is completely naked, with his hard cock in full sight and a completely detached expression that doesn't fool him in the slightest, giving his flushed cheeks and his messy hair.

He grins, feeling himself reacting.

And now, the little fag is totally his.


	3. Chapter 3

The last part, finally, still unbeta'd and still one of my first tries to translate a smut scene into English. Hope it's readable enough, but please, let me know if it isn't.

* * *

He circles him, tempted by the idea of lightning another cigar, but he needs both his hands free and he can always have a smoke after he fucks him. When he stops behind his back, he can see Ozy's tensing, his whole body stiff, ready to react like he's expecting an attack. Eddie doesn't want to disappoint his instinct, so a moment later he's on him, grabbing his wrists again.

He uses Adrian's own tie to trap his hands behind his back, tight enough to leave a mark, before slamming his face forward against the desk.

"Is that what you wanted, pansy-boy?" he murmurs against his ear, while keeping his head still so that he doesn't risk to be headbutted.

He's slowly feeling the first sparkles of arousal and there's nothing better than the brat in a defenseless, furious condition to make him hard again.

"Not on my desk, where there's my work." Adrian hisses.

Without letting him go, Eddie grabs one of his buttocks, hard.

A bitch until the end, but he knows how to make him yield.

"Would you rather being fucked against the glass wall? So that everyone could see the great Adrian Veidt taking it up his ass?"

Before the brat can reply, he lets his buttock go to brush his fingers against Ozy's erection, and he feels him shivering.

"No," Adrian finally says, even if, given his expression, it's clear he would have gladly given him a more offensive and exhaustive answer.

Eddie goes immediately to grab his balls, more as a threat than a stimulation.

"'No' what?"

Adrian closes his lips in a tight line and for a moment Eddie wonders if he would have risked a punch had he not tied him up.

"No, Master."

"Then don't complain."

He releases his hair and runs his hand on the blonde's back and tied arms in a sort of rough caress, savoring the feeling of having Ozymandias in his power, so vulnerable and defenseless. He's half hard again, so he doesn't wait for long before lowering his pants and boxers.

Still bent on the desks, Adrian is breathing faster than usual, his body taut and tense, but still unmoving, with his ass exposed, and Eddie has to fight the sudden urge to mark him, to brand him with one of his cigar, a red circle as the brat's only scar that ruins the perfection of an otherwise flawless skin.

However, he knows that doing this would end their arrangement and he's not ready to renounce to his toy, yet, even considering how tempting the idea of marking Ozy would be.

He returns upon him, smiling when he sees him tensing even more. Then, he presses two fingers against his lips.

"Suck them. You know it's for your own good."

Once he had fucked him without any preparations, trapping him on the couch and thrusting into his tight ass with the desire of hurting him and owning him at the same time. The way Adrian screamed that time is still a treasured memory of his, that makes him hard even after entire weeks has passed.

It's not today the day he wants to risk going too far, though.

As soon as the brat obeys, he thrusts his fingers deeply inside his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, allowing Adrian to make them wet, before pulling his hand back and reaching for his ass.

He doesn't waste time and immediately thrust one fingers into his hole, eager for the moment when he'll be able to bury his cock in that pleasant heat. Even after all the times he has been fucked – and not only by him, Eddie knows it too well that Ozy stopped being a virgin years before they met – Adrian is still damn tight.

He soon adds a second finger, then a third, looking for the spot that has always made Ozy squirm, because he wants to hear him moan, but even as powerless as he is, the brat fights him at every breath, keeping his lips sealed and not making a sound, despite his body shivering slightly in arousal and need and him already pressing back against his hand in the sign that he wants more.

He's lucky that, after all, Eddie has never been the patient kind of guy.

Without a warning, he replaces his fingers with his cock, thrusting all the way in, and finally he can hears the brat moaning. He doesn't give him the time to get used to the intrusion, instead he begins moving immediately, caring only about his own pleasure, while one hand is on Adrian's head, to keep him still against the desk, and the other is exploring his body, leaving red stripes where he uses his nails.

He has always liked rough sex and it seems that Ozy likes it too, since he soon feels him follow his rhythm, meeting his body at every thrust.

Eddie doesn't need to grab his erection to know that it has to be so hard it hurts, by now.

He lowers his face to bite his neck, before brushing against his ear with his lips.

"Beg me to make you come."

The brat can't suppress a pant, but then his expression hardens.

"No."

Eddie grab one of his buttock and squeezes it almost to the point of breaking the skin with his nails.

"Beg me, Ozy, or I'll leave you like this until tomorrow."

He makes a violent thrust and he manages to force a moan out of him that is like a small victory. Then, he slows down, fucking him with long, gentle thrusts, careful not to touch his erection, or to stimulate his prostate.

Under him, Adrian squirms and tries to angle himself better, so that his cock can bring him to orgasm, but Eddie will have none of that. He grabs his hips, forcing him to remain still.

"Beg me", he growls, brushing Ozy's erection with the tip of his finger. It's leaking and it is so hard that the brat would probably come if only he gave it one stroke. "You know you won't come until you do."

The furious glance Adrian shoots him from beneath is almost enough for Eddie to reach his climax.

It's not a battle that he always wins, since the brat is stubborn and has a self control that could rival a fucking ascetic. However, this day Ozymandias is going to lose, Eddie realizes it as soon as he feels Adrian relaxing under himself, submitting to him.

"Please, let me come, Master."

Eddie hides the shiver that his words give to him by biting his neck.

"Next time I want you to say 'I'm begging you'," he warns the brat, but then he can't hold in anymore and begins fucking him like he wanted to break him, moaning at every thrust.

Adrian is panting, still hot and tight and perfect, and today Eddie feels generous enough to grant him what he wants. He grabs his erection, tightening his grip to the point of discomfort, and then he gives a couple of strokes and it's enough, Ozy tenses under his body and comes with a strangled moan, trembling, not even breathing anymore.

A few moments later, Adrian closes his eyes and remains motionless and panting against the desk, like a switch had been turned off and he lost all of his energy and his will to fight.

Eddie follows him soon after, basking in the sight of a defeated Ozymandias, and when he comes he bites his neck hard enough to leave the mark of his teeth on his skin.

He then needs a couple of minute to pull out and take a step back without stumbling. Still panting, he cleans his cock with the first cloth he can find and redresses himself like nothing had happened. Only when he's in control again, does he go to Adrian and frees his wrists with an expert movement of his knife, smiling when an irritated shadow crosses Ozy's face at the sound of his precious tie being cut in half.

It takes a couple of seconds for Adrian to get up and find his balance again.

When Eddie forces the brat to turn around so that he can see his face, he couldn't have a better sight: Ozy's expression is calm, almost defenseless, and it clashes with his usual cold self as much as his messy hair, his red cheeks and the half-opened lips that still allows the too fast breath to pass through.

But then, the moment ends, the defenselessness disappears inside Ozymandias' mask and the cracks on his omnipresent self-control fade away in the blink of an eye. When Adrian massages his sore wrists, he's composed and perfectly in control of the situation again, and Eddie feels the urge to assault him, to punish him for not bearing the signs of the humiliation he has just suffered, for not having any traces of being Eddie's whore.

On his pale, perfect skin, the marks of Eddie's teeth and nails stand out like open wounds, but Adrian's expression is one of utter detachment and impassibility.

He watches while Ozy cleans himself with a handkerchief taken from a drawer – like the brat knew that Eddie would come, like he has waited for him, like he has wanted him – and then redresses himself without even a glimpse of shame.

To suppress the bad mood, he lights up a new cigar. He hasn't been able to get under the brat's skin, not yet, but he'll try until he'll be successful. And in the meanwhile, he's going to have some good fucks, so he shouldn't complain too much.

"I believe you know the way out."

"That's it, Ozy? After only one taste of my cock you can't take it any more?"

It's not that Eddie would be able to get it up for a third time, that night, but he couldn't avoid provoking him.

The emotionless glance that the brat sends to him makes his fingers tingle.

"Goodnight, Blake."

For one vivid moment, he really has the impulse to pull out his gun and shoot him, drawing a bloody hole in the golden hair Adrian has already tidy up.

He snorts, overstepping him with a hard push of his shoulder.

"See you next time, pansy-boy."

And next time he'll make Ozy atone for this indifference of his too.

He leaves the silent tower and exits into the night where he belongs, tired and satisfied, but he can't avoid the annoying impression that, this night, the joke is on him.


End file.
